


Twinkle & Sparkle

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen and Jared have had one heck of a year with too much work and not enough time spent together. When Jensen surprises Jared with a Christmas vacation to snowy Aspen with plans of skiing, shopping and fancy meals out, they soon realize that its the simple things in life that keep a couple together and wind up changing the course of their lives.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Twinkle & Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> 'Twinkle & Sparkle' is story nine of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!
> 
> I have tried to cover as many tropes, kinks, tag preferences as I can, so I hope there will be something for everyone!

“Have you told Jared about the surprise holiday vacation yet?” Jensen’s younger sister, Ashley asked during their weekly FaceTime catch up.

“I have. I told him yesterday.” Jensen nodded with a grin.

“So, how did he react?”

“Well, do you know the movie Elf?”

“Duh, of course I do, you cotton-headed-ninny-muggins.” Ashley snorted, Jensen laughed.

“You know the part where Buddy freaks out over Santa in the department store?”

“Of course.”

“Well, it was like that, only a billion times louder.” 

_Yesterday_

“Okay, so I know it’s a week before Christmas and we have a strict rule about not opening gifts before the day but I’m making an exception.” Jensen grinned, sliding a large envelope across the kitchen counter towards Jared who was all wide eyed with wonder. 

“A gift, in an envelope?” Jared pursed his lips, picking the envelope up and frowning deeply.

“Just trust me.” Jensen chuckled, winding his finger to encourage Jared to open the envelope. 

“I always trust you, baby.” Jared said, making a kissy face in Jensen’s direction while he opened the gift. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” He screamed while Jensen winced at the noise. “It’s a Christmas vacation, to Aspen in our very own luxury cabin. I have wanted to do this for years!” Jared said, yelling the last word out as he rounded the counter, still screaming with excitement while Jensen grinned and was bounced up and down. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you’ve done this. I just can’t believe. I can’t.”

“Happy?” Jensen smirked as phase two of ‘Jared Reacts To Nice Surprises’ kicked in. 

“I am.” Jared whined, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “You’re so romantic. I love it, Jen. I love it so much, baby.” He sighed softly, purring like an oversized kitty cat into Jensen’s neck.

“I’m pleased.”

“We deserve this.” Jared nodded, pulling away and looking down at the airplane tickets and brochure for the Winter resort.

“We do and just so you know-” Jensen started with a whisper. “-I _have_ got you something else for the day.”

“I knew you would.” Jared beamed, slapping Jensen playfully on the arm with the envelope and tickets. “You spoil me, baby.”

“I like spoiling you, and you’re right. We _do_ deserve it.”

Jensen and Jared believed they deserved a Christmas vacation because the last twelve months had been busy, they both had hectic careers which often bled into their private lives and time off had felt like something everyone else in the world had except them. The couple had met in a club four years previously, they moved in after a year of being together and never looked back. The ‘honeymoon’ period had ended a long time ago for the pair but that didn’t mean that their relationship had become stale; they idolized one another and both knew that they were ‘it’ for keeps. It would be Jensen for Jared, Jared for Jensen until death tore them apart. But as with most co-habiting couples things happen, like life and demanding jobs and those little things about another person that piss you off but you live with because you love them. And because of work, their lives had become routine and their sex-life predictable. Never boring or unfulfilling, just, the same. Jensen was happy because he had always wanted the stability of a strong relationship and Jared was content too, content with being the only adult in his family in a solid relationship. There was no doubt though that things needing spicing up a tad, they needed time to enjoy one another without diverting conversations away to deal with work emails or ‘ _where the hell is the dustpan?_ ’ fights. A two day Christmas ‘staycation’ was just what the stressed out couple needed to put a little sparkle back into their lives _and_ the holiday season.

*

Jared thrummed with excitement during the entire flight to Colorado and Jensen could do little else but siphon that joy off and absorb it like a sponge. They discussed all the things they wanted to do during their time away which mostly ski and shop and eat fancy meals out and perhaps have a lot of sex too. Just some nice sex to round off the vacation and to remind one another that they were still desired and wanted. The resort was spectacular, snowy and overshadowed by the magnificent snow-capped Rockies. Their cabin was the epitome of ‘snow-caytion’ luxury, a wooden triangular structure nestled in amongst the pines with a huge panoramic view of the mountains. The bellhop carried their bags as they wandered hand in hand into the cabin which naturally made Jared scream with delight and dash off to explore while Jensen did the adult thing, generously tipping the bellhop.

“This is better than in the brochure.” Jared chuckled as he swept through the living room then down three steps to the bedroom and combined bathroom and the insane triangular window which showcased the Rockies in all their snowy majesty. “It’s beautiful and so romantic, Jen.” He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands over the soft faux fur blanket.

“I have a confession, the brochure I gave you was for the cheaper cabins.” Jensen grinned, stepping down into the bedroom and joining Jared on the edge of the bed.

“It’s beautiful, I love it so much. Oh my God, the bathtub by the window, and the huge shower and this gorgeous bed.” Jared trilled, laying back on the fur and languishing in it. 

“All for you. Well, for the both of us.” Jensen grinned, leaning over Jared’s body and rubbing his nose against the pointy tip of his boyfriends pretty nose.

“Shall we not go out to dinner tonight? We’ll get room service.” Jared bit his lip as Jensen lifted the hem of his shirt, pressing a soft kiss against his taut stomach.

“I like that idea, very much indeed.”

Jensen chose the shower to freshen up while Jared decided that a long soak in the bathtub was what he needed, taking advantage of the sweet smelling bath oils that came with room and the view of Jensen in the shower which distracted him from the beautiful view outside. Leaving Jared to wallow in pink tinted bath water, Jensen sat in his towel on the bed reading from the room service menu.

“What would you like, Twinkle?”

“Jen, you haven’t called me Twinkle for a long time.” Jared smiled sadly. “Do you remember why you used to call me that, baby?”

“Of course I do.” Jensen smiled, sitting up with interest as Jared slowly stood up. Of course he saw Jared naked every day of the week, he was beautiful but there was something insanely romantic about watching his boyfriend taking his time and the backdrop of natural beauty behind only added to the pretty scene.

“Tell me about it.” Jared said, stepping out of the bathtub. His wet toes sunk into the rug by the tub while Jensen watched intently as Jared dried himself off.

“I saw you, in the club that night. You were with friends and looked so happy, genuinely happy to there with them and then you twinkled at me. That piercing-” Jensen said, rubbing a finger over the soft cartilage of his ear. “-it reflected the lights and felt as if it was drawing me to you. And then you saw me, time stopped and it was one of those unforgettable moments. The moment we discovered that we were both lucky enough to exist at precisely the right time. Billions of years and there we were.”

“Did you fall in love with me straight off?” Jared asked, dropping the towel on the floor and walking toward Jensen.

“You know I did.” Jensen said, looking up at Jared who then brushed past him to lie on his front on the bed. 

“Tell me again, baby.”

“I just knew-” Jensen chuckled softly, turning around and running a hand up Jared’s leg from ankle to thigh. “-you smiled at me as if you already knew me. And God, I wanted you, in every way possible.” He whispered, slowly coaxing Jared onto his back with one hand and removing his own towel with the other. “I wanted your body, your mind, everything.” Jensen said, moving between Jared’s legs and bending one at the knee before dipping his head and kissing Jared’s ankle with soft sucks. 

“I wanted you too.” Jared said breathily as he watched Jensen work his mouth slowly up in the inside of his leg, kissing behind his knee then trailing his lips up to the top of his thigh. “I had never seen such a good-looking man in real life before.”

“Same.” Jensen grinned, looking up at Jared from between his thighs before biting at that soft, delicate dip tucked between Jared’s groin and the very top of his thigh. 

“Oh God, you’re going to kill me.” Jared whined.

“Don’t die, baby. I can’t afford a funeral _and_ this vacation.” Jensen winked and Jared gave him a playful shove with his other knee.

“Shut up.” Jared chuckled. “Do me.”

“That’s romantic.” Jensen smirked. “I bring you here and you say ‘do me’.” He grinned at Jared who was beaming back at him before wrapping his biceps around both of Jared’s thighs and burying his face between his ass cheeks, pressing his tongue against Jared’s ass hole so lightly that if he had put one fraction less of pressure against it, it would have tickled. Jared’s legs fell open as Jensen hugged them tightly, one hand wandering over Jared’s cock and wrapping around it, fingers stroking gently while the heel of his hand massaged the shaft. Jensen knew precisely where Jared was mentally and milked the situation because Jensen had to teach Jared patience when they were first together. He had to teach him to lay back and enjoy, relax and not be so keen to go at it like bunnies. Jensen knew that impatient man was in there often, struggling to get out, keen to yell _’Just screw me, already!_ ’. So he took his time purposely, dragging his tongue over Jared’s opening wetly, breaching it with the tip teasingly and letting his mouth wander to plant kisses in more innocent places while Jared moaned quietly, hiccuped and swallowed protestations. 

“I need to grab the lube, baby.” Jensen said, lifting his head from between Jared’s legs and pressing a kiss of apology against the base of his cock.

“Okay.” Jared said softly, whose weight had sunk down into the bed so much that he looked like he was being eaten by it. “Don’t be long.” He slurred, stretching and writhing prettily as Jensen slid off the bed to scrabble around in his bag for lube which he located nice and quickly.

Jensen had a technique with lube that fascinated Jared when they were first sleeping together which prompted Jensen to ask ‘ _What kind of morons have you been having sex with?_ ’ because he didn’t think what he did was unusual. Jared though was quick to revoke his comment because, God it was good. So good that Jared although bodily like cooked spaghetti managed to prop himself up to watch.

“Haven’t done this in a while, Twinkle.” Jensen grinned, kneeling between Jared’s obscenely spread apart legs.

“We’re always in a rush.” Jared smiled, head cocked and just gazing at Jensen as if he had hung the moon then cast his eyes down as Jensen smothered his entire hand with slippery lube. “I thought you were going to turn me into a puppet when I first saw you do that.” He whispered with a soft chuckle.

“Ugh, gross.” Jensen grinned, glancing at Jared with a wry smile and then a wink which made his boyfriend blush to high heaven. “I don’t have to explain it any more, do I. Because you know of the method behind my madness.” 

“I do.”

“Hm, hold that thought.” Jensen whispered, dragging his lubed up knuckles over Jared’s ass hole so they bumped over the opening. And then his palm brushed smoothly over Jared’s balls, slippery fingers and hand just going _everywhere_ they pleased that Jared barely noticed when Jensen pushed two fingers inside of him. Every inch of skin from between his ass cheeks to his groin was slick with lube and not one inch of it remained untouched by Jensen who had managed to lull Jared back into his bed cocoon and lose his mind all over again. Jensen knew that sex could be painful between two men and so did everything he could to make a completely painless experience. Jensen never wanted to screw a man whose face contorted the moment he was inside him, he wanted bliss and he got it as he moved over Jared’s body and slid himself inside him so effortlessly that Jared let out a long drawn out moan of pleasure and arched his back from the bed.

“Oh God, that’s why.” Jared whispered, smiling dumbly and opening one eye to look at Jensen who was already rocking his hips slow and steady. “You’re so good.”

The couple made love, just like that. No fancy shapes or toys or kinky kit, just them face to face and as close as two people could be both physically and spiritually. Room service went unordered as sleep took them instead.

*

“Jensen.” Jared whispered, wide awake and wrapped in one of the two fancy robes that came with their luxury cabin. “Jensen.”

“Eh?” Jensen grumbled, still half asleep and in no way ready to be woken up.

“It’s snowing, we have two Christmas trees and it’s Christmas Eve.” Jared said, climbing over Jensen’s sleep warm body and hiking his robe up to around his thighs. “Jen.”

“It’s early.” Jensen groaned before lightly sniffing the air which was a mix of bacon and coffee.

“Oh, I ordered breakfast too because I was starving but I didn’t want to start without you. Wake up.”

“I am awake, baby.” Jensen said deeply, still managing to look a Greek God despite his hair sticking up, pillow creases across his face and morning breath. “Is there coffee?”

“Yes. Jen, there are two trees in this cabin.” Jared hummed, idly plucking at Jensen’s nipples.

“Get off.” Jensen laughed, rubbing his eyes roughly then frowning. “There were _always_ two Christmas trees in the cabin.”

“Oh, I thought one had appeared overnight.” Jared frowned.

“Have you been drinking?” Jensen smirked.

“Yes, but I only had one mimosa.” 

“Gimme a few minutes and I’ll join you, I didn’t brush my teeth last night and I need to pee, so thanks for sitting on my bladder.”

“Sorry.” Jared hummed then leaned over and kissed Jensen roughly. “I don’t care if your breath stinks, you’re still kissable.”

Jensen was raring to go and able to converse with Jared once he’d had his caffeine fix and loaded up on carbs and protein. Jared had set the breakfast on the coffee table in the living room and called it a ‘ _living room floor breakfast picnic_ ’. It was very romantic.

“I can’t believe you didn’t notice the other Christmas tree in the bedroom.” Jensen snorted as he sipped on a mimosa that Jared had forced upon him because ‘ _It’s Christmas!_ ’. 

“I just saw the living room tree, the bed and the bathtub and the Rockies, Jen.”

“The tree is ten feet tall, baby.” Jensen said, amused. 

“Oh don’t tease me.” Jared chuckled, throwing a grape at Jensen’s head.

“Sorry. So shopping today is it?”

“Ugh, I dunno.”

“Really? You’ve always wanted to shop in Aspen.” Jensen blinked.

“I know but I kind of want you all to myself, baby. I feel like I’ve finally stopped and realized that we’re still together. It’s been too much of a crazy year, I didn’t realize just how little quality time we’ve had.” 

“Do you want to stay in?”

“Yes.” Jared nodded sheepishly. “Do you mind?”

“Mind that I’m not wandering around behind you carrying your shopping bags? Yes, I wish I could do that everyday.” Jensen said sarcastically.

“Oh, be nice.” Jared pouted playfully.

“I am quite happy to stay holed up in here with you forever, baby.” Jensen said, moving closer along the rug and cupping Jared’s cheek. “We’ll order food and booze and we won’t get dressed at all-”

“Apart from when they bring the food and the booze.” Jared smirked.

“Obviously. And then we can just go to bed, whenever we want and have _a lot_ of hot, intense sex.” Jensen said in full seduction mode which was working like a charm on Jared who just nodded and kissed Jensen deeply as he was laid back slowly onto the floor and smothered with Jensen’s soft, warm body. 

The couple spent the morning on the couch, lazing about watching Christmas movies and drinking the entire pitcher of mimosas before ordering a second. They kissed and played, missing most of the paid for movies they ordered and discovered that sex next to an open fire wasn’t as sexy as they show in romantic films. Jared kept jumping each time the logs snapped claiming the fire was trying to bite him and it was just too damn hot to stay there. So with hot asses they dragged themselves to the dreamy cabin bedroom and screwed there instead. 

Jensen laid on his back on the bed while Jared sprawled over him, chin resting in his groin, just licking distance from Jensen’s cock. They had both just showered and were discussing their evening meal plans.

“Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?” Jensen said, spent but relaxed as he played with Jared’s hair.

“I’m not sure. I want to, but I like it in here with you.”

“We’re not really taking advantage of the facilities.” Jensen chuckled.

“I know, but this is so nice and I-” Jared sniffed, his eyes filling with tears. “-I don’t think I want to go back home.”

“Oh, baby. Please don’t cry.” Jensen said, sitting up and grabbing at Jared’s arms. “Come here.” 

“I mean it, Jen. This vacation has just made me realize how rarely we see one another. We have one date night a month, which I love but it’s just constant work. Day after day of it. I’m tired of it.” 

“Our lives aren’t any different to millions of other people around the world.” Jensen said softly as Jared coiled himself around his body.

“Oh, Jen. Don’t be so logical. I’m serious, I think we should do something about it.”

“Like what?”

“Take some time off and travel.”

“That costs money.”

“Jen.” Jared whined. “We have a ton of savings, we could sell the house, all our things and just travel for a few years. Oh my God, we could be like those YouTube vloggers.”

“Baby, you would be the worst YouTuber ever.” Jensen laughed.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Jared pouted.

“You would, the comments section would upset you. People are unkind and you haven’t got thick enough skin.”

“I’m a Cancer, what do you expect.” Jared huffed. “But okay, maybe we could just travel then. I want to live, Jen. Not work my ass off and not enjoy you like I should.”

“Well, why don’t we talk about it when we get home, hm?”

“Alright.” Jared nodded, tucking his head under Jensen’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Twinkle.” 

“I want that, Jen. I want to be Twinkle again.”

It was decided that skiing on Christmas Day was taking a back seat too despite Jensen being a very skilled skier but he too had warmed to just spending time with his boyfriend, realizing that they had become two bodies who shared a home, had sex once in a while and dated rarely. As he fell asleep late on Christmas Eve, Jensen thought about Jared’s suggestion quite seriously even though he knew that the next day, quite a lot was going to change.

*

Jared was up with the morning lark as usual on Christmas morning, waking Jensen up in the most bizarre way imaginable by dragging the huge faux fur rug from the living room and down into the bedroom, knocking used glasses and plates down off the coffee table from the night before.

“Sorry.” Jared pulled a face as he walked hunched over with tiny backward steps past the bed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I think you did.” Jensen said deeply, frowning mostly but frowning with fondness. “Okay, I feel like I’m going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?” He smirked, reaching for his watch to check the time and pursing his lips at it. Again, so early.

“I’ve ordered our Christmas morning breakfast and I thought we could eat it on the rug next to the pretty view. Oh my God, did you know they do frozen bowls of fruit?”

“I didn’t.”

“Like they make bowls of solid ice and fill them with fresh fruit.”

“Wow, that sounds amazing and cold.” Jensen chuckled, watching Jared set the rug down. “Are we not sitting on chairs to eat at all this vacation?”

“No.” Jared grinned. “Merry Christmas, baby.” He said, wandering toward the bed and crawling on all fours toward Jensen.

“Merry Christmas, Twinkle.” Jensen sat up a little, just enough to meet Jared’s mouth and kiss him deeply.

“When can we have presents?”

“Soon, after breakfast maybe. All the sex these past two days has given me one hell of an appetite.” Jensen grinned, untying the belt around Jared’s robe and peaking inside it. “Hm, all warm and soft.”

“You’re gonna have to wait, the food will be here in a second. Then we can have breakfast.”

“And?”

“More sex.”

“That’s my boy.” Jensen smirked.

“And the presents.” Jared beamed, buzzing with excitement. 

“Of course.” 

Jared had gone all out with he breakfast food which Jensen didn’t mind one bit, he had saved so much money by not eating out or doing any of the things that he and Jared had planned for their Winter getaway. The best things in life proved to be free, which mostly meant the reigniting of their sex-life. Once upon a time it had been kinky, occasionally eye-opening, once in a blue moon downright dirty but things happened, boring things like deadlines and out-of-hours business meetings or just being too damn tired to even lift a fork to their mouths let alone enjoy the often avant garde sex-life they had both enjoyed. 

Jensen, although up until that point had no strong opinions on ice bowls filled with fruit but even he couldn’t deny how pretty it looked. A solid dish made of ice, filled with star fruit and what Jensen hoped was edible glitter. It was fun too, watching Jared stretched out on fur, with the backdrop of the snowy Rockies walking dewy ice cold pieces of fruit up his naked belly and to his mouth. 

“Close your eyes, you have to guess what this next one?”

“What was the last one again?” Jared said, being a good boy and closing his eyes. 

“Dragon fruit, the pretty one.”

“Oh yeah, that tasted less exciting that it looked.” Jared chuckled as Jensen snaked a small slice of watermelon up Jared’s body, circling it around his nipples before tapping it against his bottom lip. “You’re making the fruit get warm by doing that.” He said, sliding his tongue over the melon.

“Do you want me to stop?” Jensen rolled his eyes playfully.

“No, it’s sexy.” Jared grinned, sucking the fruit into his mouth. “That’s watermelon.”

“Well done.” Jensen grinned, taking a piece for himself.

“Next piece please.”

“You can be such a princess sometimes.” Jensen laughed, popping a chunk of pineapple into his mouth which sharp and made him pull a face.

“You love it.”

“I do, baby.” Jensen took a moment to take in the view which was always a pleasure because Jared had such a feminine body for such a tall man. A narrow tapered waist, a prominent chest thanks to the few gym visits they enjoyed when they had the time and a gentle delicate face. “You’re so pretty, Jared.” He sighed.

“I love it when you say my name.” Jared whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded.

“Jared.” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear sliding the next cool offering up his boyfriends body which elicited a few frowns from Jared but he kept his eyes closed. Jensen tapped Jared’s bottom lip but pulled his hand away as Jared opened his mouth.

“Oh let me.” Jared whined softly, giggling as he blindly chased Jensen’s fingers with his mouth. “Jen, stop playing.” 

“I’m not. I’m teasing.” Jensen grinned.

“Same thing.” Jared lifted his head, still trying to grab at Jensen’s fingers with his open mouth and protruding tongue.   
“Jen.” He whined, for real that time and opened his eyes. Jensen was grinning at him like a madman and then laughed as Jared’s eyes grew huge and filled with instant tears as Jensen’s finger held up a ring right in front of Jared’s face. “Oh God, is that what I think it is?” Jared gulped, face contorting as he realized what was happening.

“It is.” Jensen smiled, turning the ring lightly between his fingers so that the dainty diamond caught the light. “Jared, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God it is.” Jared mumbled out deeply and slapped a hand over his face which Jensen peeled away with his fingers. He sat up on his hip and looked down at Jared, taking his left hand in his own. 

“Will you?”

“Yes.” Jared said simply because that was all the answer Jensen needed.

“I love you.” Jensen said, sliding the slight, rather dainty ring onto Jared’s finger.

“I love you too.” Jared whispered, demurely shocked into silence.

“Are you okay, Twinkle?” Jensen said, admiring Jared’s hand.

“Yes.” Jared nodded, gazing at the ring as it twinkled at him.

“It’s a non-conflict diamond and I had it cut to the same shape as your earring.” Jensen shrugged as if all that hadn’t cost him thousands of dollars.

“Oh God, they’re expensive, Jen.” Jared gasped.

“I couldn’t help myself. I feel like I’ve been a bad boyfriend this year, I should have made more time for us but that’s not going to happen any more because to hell with it, we’re going traveling. I want to live my best life with you, baby. I want us to make memories to show our kids one day, I want them to see that life offers so much more than working yourself into an early grave. I want them to feel free and to do that, we have to experience freedom too. So, let’s do it. Let’s sell everything, pack a bag each and just go.”

“Do you really mean it?” Jared whispered, completely overcome.

“I do, I want to marry you in Italy or Spain or Greece. Hell, we could get married in all of those places.”

“Wow.” Jared blinked, tears running from the corners of his his eyes and over his temple. “I love you _so_ much, Jensen. _So_ much. Oh God, and I only bought you a watch for Christmas.” He whined. 

“Thanks for spoiling the surprise.” Jensen said wryly.

“Oh f-” Jared slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. My gift has been this weekend, just hanging out with my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too.”

“Good, now kiss me, Twinkle and kiss me like you mean it.”


End file.
